


Same place Same time Different people

by CADA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CADA/pseuds/CADA
Summary: Hello minna san! This will be the first chapter. Just a little note in case I made the story too confusing. This is a college AU but it starts out as Kuroko in highschool having flashbacks of his middleschool days!! If you have any opinions please leave comments below!!





	1. Prologue

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Right now  
.  
.  
Looking for you  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The tealnett entered the auditorium.  
.  
.  
.  
Third year in college  
.  
The first day.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He walked through the scents.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No one noticing him enter and he glided through the crowd like a ghost.  
.  
.  
.  
No  
.  
.  
More like  
.  
.  
A phantom  
.  
.  
.  
The tealnett came to a sudden stop.  
.  
Had time stopped?  
.  
.  
The scents of hundreds of people wafted  
.  
.  
But the tealnett stopped  
.  
Then he started to run  
.  
.  
.  
Through the crowd.  
.  
He silently ran  
.  
.  
As though he found something  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He came to stop.  
.  
.  
He stared  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The rare expression of shock coloring his face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Clean cut suit  
Pushed back red hair  
The air of professional  
The scent of an alpha  
The professional rich popular alpha  
.  
.  
So different from the tealnett's ragged white t -shirt and jeans  
.  
.  
.  
.  
So different  
.  
.  
A normal omega  
.  
.  
A shining alpha  
.  
.  
Red eyes met teal  
.  
.  
.

And the tealnett ran away

.  
.  
.  
Red eyes blinked.  
.  
.  
.  
Only to raise his nose and sniff the air.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Red eyes widened.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Time stopped.  
.  
.  
Only the red eyes and sky blue eyes existed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Stopping my tears  
Hiding my scared mind  
I'm going to go  
To find you  
Right now  
.  
.  
.  
.  
From *지금 널 찾고있어 by seventeen  
\----------------------------------------------  
.  
.  
.  
Same place  
Same time  
Different people  
.  
.  
.  
.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko sat on his desk.

First year in high school. He closed his eyes

 

**(Flashback to middle school)**

 

**The day he first met _him_**

Practicing. Practicing.

He has always practiced as hard as he could for the basketball he loved.

A normal....good for nothing...almost invisible... omega.

That was who he was, Kurok Tetusya A hard worker but, unable to score even one shot properly, which was quite astonishing compared to the hours he practiced basketball.

He had met a strange alpha yesterday. Aomine-kun

A blue-haired alpha, kind and a person who loved basketball as much as he did. Though the alpha was a shining star in the basketball club, he had treated Kuroko, not like a under dog but, a partner. Kuroko threw the ball once again to the sound of the someone entering the empty gymnasium.

"Tetsu!"

Aomine entered the gym, he was sure that he had heard the sound of a ball dribbling on the gym floor, but he looked around and found nothing.

"Hello Aomine-kun"

"GAHHHHH."

KUroko blinked as Aomine jumped backwards.

"Geez Tetsu, you need to stop frightening people with that."

"I didn't do anything though."

"Whatever."

KUroko sighed as he picked up the ball that Aomine had dropped.

"Aomine?"

A voice. Aside from the voices of the blue haired boys rang through the almost empty gym, announcing the entrance of a few new people. Kuroko turned to the voice. It was firm, strong and he recognized it. He knew the voice as that of the strongest alpha in the school. Teiko was not a school of weak alphas. It had mnay strong alphas but among them stood a boy with red hair, strong aura resonating around the small frome.

It was Akashi Seijurou

Kurok stared at the redhead, who was looking with Aomine.

"Oh,  hey Akashi.'

Aomine said the word easily. Well, it would be easy for him, he who was also an alpha with a strong aura. Kuroko swallowed slightly nervously, behind Akashi were two boys, if KUroko's memory was correct, both alphas and both members of the first string. Meanwhile as Kuroko was staring at the alphas. Aomine was talking with Akashi.

"The two of us were practicing basketball."

"The two of you?"

Akashi turned his eyes to see the bluenett in front of him. Light blue hair and eyes that matched his hair. He gave of no scent that could be detected which was quite odd because Akashi usually had a very keen sense of smell.

"Who?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuay, nice to meet you."

\----------------------

"Kuroko? Kuroko!"

Kuroko looked up realizing that he had slept through the whole first period. Why he had dreamed of the first day that he had met him? He didn't know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna san! This will be the first chapter. Just a little note in case I made the story too confusing. This is a college AU but it starts out as Kuroko in highschool having flashbacks of his middleschool days!! If you have any opinions please leave comments below!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko looked up from his books. Their history teacher was droning on and on about the great empires and Kagami-kun, who seemed to have absolutely no interest in them was snoring right in front of him. Ten minutes into the class and Kuroko was also starring to loose interest as he stared past the old teacher,letting his thoughts wander to another quite warm spring day.

**Flash back to middle school**

Basketball practice was rough. No, correction. Basketball practice with their devil of a captain. Ever since Kuroko made it to the first string Aomine had been pretty happy to do the drills with him. Though with Aomine's stamina he was a lot more likely to last much longer than Kuroko did before he would collapse. As Kuroko was done with the basics and was just about to think about sitting down for a bit, it must have crossed their captain's mind that they had not done any laps yet. Kuroko immediately dropped his balls and ducked behind the bleachers. Kuroko was not one to skip practices just because he was tired, but he was in no state to run 20 laps around the school gym especially because  _'laps around the school gym_ ' usually meant running 20 laps around the three different gyms and three different court s along with the main building. If he was going to escape he might as well do it now before Aomine-kun found him. He also needed to hide before  _he_  found him.

Kuroko crept up behind the bleacher, in which his lack of presence proved helpful and was finally making his way to the storage room, planning to hide there, when a voice called out to him.

"Tetsuya."

That voice, the firm and sharp voice with a slight hint of amusement caused Kuroko to stop abruptly and he straightened, knowing that he had been caught, yet again, for the third time that week. In truth, he was pretty sure that he had never been able to truly fool Akashi Seijurou.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the right.

"Yes, and where do you think you're going?"

Kuroko pursed his lip, he found Akashi-kun's alpha intimidating as much as he found it interesting but, he would never show that.

"I'm sure you know Akashi-kun."

Akashi-kun let out an amused smirk.

"Of course, it seemed that you haven't given up on your little breaks to freedom."

"I would appreciate it if Akashi-kun would just pretend that he didn't notice me."

Akashi's smirk grew.

"It's quite hard not to notice you Tetsuya."

"I think Akashi-kun is the only one who thinks that."

"Oh? I think that the fact that you have absolutely no scent and low presence makes you more eye catching."

Kuroko blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Akashi just smiled.

"I didn't believe that you were an omega until I read your files."

Kuroko's eye twitched, annoyed slightly.

"And with what right did you look up my files?"

"Oh, I am absolute and as you captain I have every right."

Kuroko sighed knowing that this part was not something he could reason with.

"And is it wrong that I'm an omega?"

Akashi's smile grew wider.

"Not really. but it does bother me that you have no detectable scent. An omega would give off their sickly sweet scents for alphas but with you... I can't smell anything."

Kuroko crossed his arms.

"I do have a scent."

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just very good at keeping it in."

Kuroko could tell that Akashi wished to know more but he was determined not to comply. At his determined face, Akashi stepped closer to him, backing him against the wall.

"You sure?"

Kuroko gritted his teeth as the scent of Akashi's alpha washed over him like a tidal wave making his knees wobble.

"I didn't know you were into sexual harassment Akashi-kun."

Akashi sniffed, possibly displeased that Kuroko was not yielding to him.

"I'm not. I'm just.... curious."

Kuroko stared into those mesmerizing red eyes as they stared back.

".........Why would you be?"

Akashi shrugged, but stepped even closer, almost pressing his body against Kuroko who had run out of space and was pressing himself against the wall.

 Kuroko only had the chance to hear the silent order.

_Don't move_

Before he felt Akashi's lips touch his and the string of control he had been holding on to broke.

\--------------------------------

"Kuroko!"

Kagami-kun looked down at him

"School's up! Time for practice!"

Kuroko stood up, of course....... now was not the time to linger in the past. 

He jogged after Kagami-kun after packing his bags.


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~Kuroko sat on his desk looking blankly at the teacher. He remembered Riko-san's news about how Rakuzan had won without Akashi-kun. He blinked, Akashi-kun had always been victorious always absolute alwys right. He shook his head at the memories. However apart from his determination to focus on his class he began daydreaming about another time that they had been victorious, but all together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first win in the championship. Teiko had kept their tittle as a basketball powerhouse and Kuroko was happy with their first official win. Kuroko closed the locker door as he packed his bag. They were now the best in japan and he was a part of the team. He walked to the door smiling to himself when he came to a sudden stop.

"Last, as usual."

Akashi Seijurou stood at the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Akashi -kun and as usual you are blocking the exit."

Akashi-kun smiled and stepped towards Kuroko and wrapped his arms around Kruoko's waist.

"Just admit that you like my little visits.'

Kuroko looked away an exasperated expression on his face.

"I have never said something anything like that."

Akashi-kun smirked, his signature smirk.

"I'm  pretty sure you have, Tetsuya.

Kuroko frowned.

"I have not."

"Yes you have."

"I have never...."

Akashi cut Kuroko off with a small kiss on the lips and smiled softly down at the phantom.

"Yes you do."

Kuroko shook his head half out of exasperation. Their team members, no every inhabitant on the planet except Kuroko would be terrified to know that Akashi Seijurou could make such a face. Kuroko leaned into the crook of Akashi's neck nuzzling it. As he felt the hum of affection from his captain the he closed his eyes and the sweet scent of sugary vanilla spread through the air causing Akashi to shiver slightly, his inner alpha growling in response to the scent.

Akashi lunged at the omega, backing him up and pinning him to to the lockers and devouring his mouth, leaving the boy in a panting mess. Akashi rubbed his nose into the omega's neck scenting him. After a few minutes, Akashi leaned his cheek into Kuroko's neck with a sigh of content

"I really wish I could mark you."

Kuroko shook his head firmly.

"You know you can't."

Akashi gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms more tightly around the small boy in front of him.

"I will leave the household if my father tries to fine me a bride."

 Kuroko smiled and lowered his head, softly nuzzling Akashi's hair while wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck and if possible, pulling him closer.

"You will not throw everything away for me."

 Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"What if I want to?"

Akashi looked up to meet the omega's eyes. The omega he had somehow ended up falling madly in love for.

"You will not."

Akashi moved so that he was nose to nose with Kuroko.

"Are you comanding me?"

Kuroko frowned.

"Yes."

"...."

Akashi sighed. He slowly kissed up his omega's neck making him hum in affection. He closed his eyes and pulled the omega close. It was like his teammates said quietly behind their backs. He was whipped.

"If I had my way, I waould have mated with you and we would run away together. I have th money and if we are mates my father won't be able to tear us apart. We could start a family together."

Kuroko sighed.

"We have gone through this before."

Akashi made a small grumbling sound at the back up his through and looked up at the tealnett's eyes with an expression that matched a pout, though the red head would never admit that he had made such an expression.

"And your answer won't change?"

Kuroko nodded. Akashi sighed and fell down on to the locker bench with a defeated sigh and pulled Kuroko down with him.

"I love you."

Kuroko nuzzled Akahsi's neck.

"Me too."

Akashi smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko shook his head as if pulling himself our of a trance. He had been staring blankly at the board for quite a long time. His blank notebook and book were opened on his desk. He sighed wondering when their class would end.

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!! Just to add, their middle school times are just flashbacks Kuroko is having in highschool and this story will officially start when the flashbacks end and Kuroko moves on to college


End file.
